Shadows
by lightningstrxu
Summary: When Aang and company find Omashu has fallen they encounter the Demon of the Twilight the great vigilante. Upon meeting him they are drawn into the secret group The Order of Shadows. Azula x Oc
1. The Demon of the Twilight

**I do not own Avatar**

**Shadows**

Chapter 1 The Demon of the Twilight

Omashu one of the greatest cities in the Earth Kingdom, second only to Ba Sing Se had been taken. The Fire Nation had come and instead of standing his ground King Bumi had simply surrendered and was captured. That was only two weeks ago but already the citizens had been taxed into poverty. It was under this condition Aang and company snuck into the city.

"I can't believe it. I never thought Omashu would fall." Said Aang

"It does seem weird, that King Bumi would just give up." Katara whispered back.

"Uh guys maybe we should focus on how to rescue Bumi." Said Sokka a little too loudly.

"Who goes there." Shouted a Fire soldier. They all quickly ducked into an alley to hide as the soldier walked past. He shined a lantern down the alley. They hid in the crevices between the buildings.

"What is it?" asked another soldier walking up to the first.

"I thought I heard something." Replied the first.

"You think it was him? Imagine the reward if we would catch him."

"Are you insane? We could never catch him, he took out ten Firebenders at once, and their fire couldn't touch him. He would not burn. Besides if it was him I wouldn't have heard anything."

"You're right it was probably a cat." The soldiers walked away. Aang and the others let out the breath they were holding.

"That was close." Said Aang

"Yeah it really was, but I wonder who they were talking about. I mean to take out ten Firebenders at once." Said Sokka

"Hey let me go!" they heard someone shout. They ran down the alley and looked to see a group of Fire Nation soldiers. The leader was holding a struggling child.

"Let you go, the Fire Nation does not let criminals go." Said the leader.

"All I did was steal a loaf of bread." Said the kid. "I was hungry."

"Hungry or not, stealing from a Fire Nation soldier is a capital offense." He shoved the kid to the ground. "Kill him." Several soldiers stepped forward fire surrounding their fists. Aang gasped in horror as they prepared to fire. Aang was about to jump out and save him but Sokka grabbed him.

"Aang I know you want to help him but even you can't take on that many Firebenders at once." Said Sokka. Aang looked on worried, he knew Sokka was right, but that wasn't going to stop him. But suddenly something happened, the Firebenders surrounding the boy collapsed.

"What happened?" asked the leader. The cry of a bird was heard and black creature with the body, legs, tail, head and beak of a crow, but wings and ears of a bat flew past the leader and up to the roof were it landed on the shoulder of a figure in a hooded black cloak. This was enough of a distraction to allow the boy to run away. The figure raised his head and showed he was wearing a black Oni mask with ivory fangs.

"What have we here? When Kuro alerted me to trouble I thought it would just be some thugs. But to find General Ling Shao. I might finally find a challenge." Said the figure in a calm cool male voice.

"So the legendary vigilante The Demon of the Twilight has made an appearance. You have been a thorn in my side ever since we took this city."

"You would not have that thorn if you had not entered rose bush." Replied the Demon.

"Men seize him." The remaining Firebenders blasted at the cloaked man. The fire enshrouded him. When it cleared the Demon was nowhere in sight.

"Where did he go?" asked a soldier. Said soldier got his answer when the Demon snuck up behind him and snapped his neck. So quiet had he done this the three remaining soldiers and Ling Shao had failed to notice, the Demon pulled three needles from his cloak and threw them with deadly precision into the necks of the other benders leaving only him and the general.

"You really have to train your men better Shao. These were my easiest defeats yet. But perhaps you shall prove to be a worthy adversary." Said the Demon as he drew a kukri from a sheath on his belt.

"I shall be greatly rewarded for defeating you." said Shao. Shao sent fire blasts at the demon which he nimbly dodged, he zoomed in closer and Shao sent a blast of fire from his mouth and the Demon was struck with a direct hit. "So ends the Demon's reign." The fire dissipated to reveal the Demon his cloak wrapped around him. He opened it.

"Shadow Silk: fire proof, water proof and nearly indestructible. You really should know what you are up against." He pulled back his sleeve to showing a contraption around his wrist. It shot a barrage of needles out which Shao blocked with fire; it was during this time the Demon charged and hit him in the arms and they went limp. He the pushed Shao against the wall and held the kukri to his throat. "Now will you give up?"

"Never!"

"You really should, after attacking your pressure points you will be unable to bend for awhile. Besides you are the first person I have stopped that will live to tell about it. So I want you to relay a message to Ozai; tell him that Kurai will pay for his crimes, and that the Order is still there and the Kage family is still alive. Do you think you can relay that message?" Shao nodded. "Then goodnight." And he hit Shao on the neck knocking him out. The Demon let him go. Kuro flew back down onto his shoulder and chirped. The Demon nodded and jumped up onto the rooftops and vanished into the night. Aang and the gang were staring in shock.

"That was amazing." Said Aang

"I mean he took down 15 Firebenders by himself, and he did it without bending." Said Katara.

"Guys as amazing as that was I really think we should get out of here, you know before reinforcements come."

"Yeah and those guys might wake up soon." Said Aang, Sokka and Katara just looked sadly at Aang

"Aang they won't wake up ever."

"What are you talking about he just knocked them out right?"

"No Aang he didn't he killed them."

"Why he didn't need too."

"Because Avatar Aang this is war." Said a voice behind them. The turned to be face to face with the Demon. They gasped. "Relax I will no hurt you." he lowered his hood and took off his mask. He was young only about sixteen with pale skin light gray eyes and silver hair. "I am Kumori Kage; if you wish to help King Bumi follow me." He turned and started walking away.

"Should we follow him?" asked Katara

"He said that he wants to help Bumi so let's do it." Called Aang. They followed Kumori throughout the city. Every time they asked him a question he would silence them. They went into an old house and into the basement. Kumori pushed a brick and the wall opened and they followed him down a stair case. He came to a small window in the wall, he tapped on it. A man appeared in the window.

"When the light of hope shines…" the man said

"…A shadow will be cast." Said Kumori

"And when the light goes out…"

"…The shadows will fade."

"And when the shadows fade…"

"…Darkness has consumed." There was a rumble as the man bended the door opened.

"You may enter." Kumori led Aang and the other inside a large ornate room. Inscribed on the wall was the verse Kumori and the man had recited.

"Kumori what is this place?" asked Aang

"Avatar Aang, Sir Sokka, Lady Katara. Welcome to The Order of Shadows." Said Kumori.

* * *

Well I'm back, hopefully this time I won't be flamed to death. Well the story is certainly different this time around. To those who want to complain how Kumori's fighting style and use of weapons is similar to Ty Lee and Mai that will be explained later on. Just so you know I am only using the four elements. Read and review. 


	2. The Order of Shadows

**I do not own Avatar**

**Shadows**

Chapter 2 The Order of Shadows

"Welcome to The Order of Shadows." Said Kumori

"What's the Order of Shadows?" asked Aang.

"An old guild of elites, made of three families from the three nations. The Yami family of the Water tribes, the Myou family of the Earth Kingdom, and my family the Kage family of the Fire Nation."

"You're from the Fire Nation. I knew this was a bad idea." Said Sokka

"Relax you saw me fight if I wanted to kill you I would have. Now come the Grandmaster will explain to you everything to you." he led them to a room with a throne a wizened old man with the same pale grey eyes as Kumori. They approached the throne. "Master Kagemaru it is my honor to present to you Avatar Aang and his friends."

"Kumori there is no reason for formalities. Address me as you normally would." Said Kagemaru

"Yes grandfather."

"Please could you tell me about the Order?" asked Aang pleadingly. Kagemaru laughed jovially.

"My we are eager. The Order is made of three fam…"

"We heard that part."

"Alright then, the Order was formed about 20 years after the war began and is an alliance between the three nations. But we are loyal only to the Order no one nation controls us. We strive to keep the world in balance no one element should rise above the rest. But we also stress we only become involved when thing are too unbalanced. Mostly this involves things such as sabotage and assassination."

"So you have been fighting the Fire Nation making sure the balance is safe." Said Katara

"No, the Fire Nation is not our only target. Whenever any one element begins to surpass another we are there to even the score. It is through our influence that the war has been a stalemate for so long."

"What why are you keeping the war a stalemate?" yelled Sokka

"Because young one the world needs to be balanced, if the Fire Nation loses the war the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe will destroy them leaving only two elements throwing the world into even greater unbalance. We have only maintained the balance between the elements, something that should have been the Avatar's job." Kagemaru looked at Aang.

"I'm sorry." Said Aang

"It does not matter, what matters now is you have returned. But if it is any consolation the Fire Nation is our main focus as of ten years ago."

"What happened ten years ago?" asked Katara

"That bastard Kurai is what happened." Said Kumori

"Kurai, you mentioned him to that Firebender you said he would pay for his crimes."

"Ten years ago my father Karasu and mother Kuroari assassinated an important Fire Nation general and disrupted the delivery of supplies that cost the Fire Nation a victory, they lost horribly. That is when Fire Lord Azulon became aware of us. The fact that a prominent Fire Nation family was rebelling did not sit well with him. So my family went into hiding."

"But Kurai betrayed us." Said Kagemaru "He was tired of hiding in the shadows. A waste of our power. He felt the Order was becoming weak. The odd thing is what he said was the cause of our weakness is what gave him his strength."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Aang

"Even though Kurai was of the Kage family he was an Earthbender. You see up until recently the three families kept to themselves, but my father's generation started marrying into the other families, combining the bloodlines and strengthening the bonds of the Order." Said Kumori

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Sokka

"I shall explain." Said Kagemaru. "Bending is not an ability you can just learn, it is an inborn skill to learn your native element. Every generation one person is born with power to learn all the arts this is the Avatar. You see Bending is both hereditary and spiritual. Many people who are Benders pass it on to their children, but sometimes a child's spiritual energy is not enough to be able to bend."

"Like you and your brother Miss Katara, you are Waterbender and he is not, but he still carries the blood of a Waterbender and it is likely that his children might be able to Waterbend." Said Kumori

"How did you know I was a Waterbender?" asked Katara

"I have known enough to recognize them; also those in the Order are trained in the fighting style for each element."

"But what does this have to do with Kurai's power." Asked Aang

"His father was of the Kage family and a Firebender his mother was from the Myou family and an Earthbender. As I said Kurai was an Earthbender but there was an anomaly to his bending." Said Kagemaru.

"A what?" asked Sokka

"An anomaly something that made his Bending unique to him. He was the offspring of an Earthbender and a Firebender, he was an Earthbender but a small amount of Firebending seeped into his Earthbending."

"What does that mean?"

"Earthbenders are capable of controlling stone, mud, crystal, ore, sand and even rock candy but they can not bend processed metals or glass even though metal is made from ore and glass from melted sand. They have been too changed by fire. This was Kurai's anomaly the fire in his blood gave him the power to bend metal and glass. He was the most powerful Earthbender I had ever seen he was known as the Slicing Shard for he specialized in making diamonds something only a master can do. But despite this power he hated it, he was jealous of his younger brother who was a Firebender he wanted the power of fire not pathetic earth."

"If he hated being an Earthbender so much why was he so good at it?" asked Katara

"He was a perfectionist he had to have perfect control; almost was not good enough. (A/N Sound familiar) He wanted the destructive power of fire; he felt that if he had been born a Firebender he would have had his brother's anomaly. Kurai's younger brother was the reverse a small amount of Earthbending seeped into his Firebending."

"What was his younger brother's anomaly?"

"He was known as the Crystal Blaze he was able to transform his fire into a glass like crystal that he could entrap his opponents with and when the crystal came in contact with normal fire it explodes violently."

"He sounds powerful, what happened to him, maybe he can teach me Firebending." Asked Aang

"He's dead. He died two years ago along with my parents; Kurai killed them." Said Kumori sadly.

"I'm so sorry Kumori." Said Katara

"Kumori I was wondering were your parents benders?" asked Aang

"Yes, my father was a Firebender and my mother was an Earthbender."

"So what type are you."

"I do not bend; I just do not have the will." Kumori stood. "May I be excused grandfather?"

"Yes Kumori." Kumori walked out of the room. Kagemaru sighed. "I am sorry for that but Kurai's betrayal hurt Kumori greatly, even though he was ten years older than Kumori they were very close and it nearly destroyed him."

"It must have hurt him so much, I can't even imagine that kind of pain." Said Katara

"It is best not to think about it, this is something Kumori must confront himself." Kagemaru stood. "Come I will find you accommodations for the night." And he led the group out of the room.

**Rooftop in city.**

Kumori stood on the roof just watching over the city. He was in his demon disguise. Kuro flew down onto his shoulder.

"Any trouble Kuro?" the crow-bat only chirped a reply. "I guess the city is quiet tonight." He looked around. "Looks like all the guards have gone to the palace. I wonder why?" and Kumori headed toward the palace.

**Palace**

Kumori perched himself outside the window and looked inside.

"Attention it is my honor to present Princess Azula." Said a man. Kumori watched as a girl with black hair and golden eyes and she looked about 14 or 15, he knew instantly she was a Firebender, and a powerful one at that. She was accompanied by a two girls. One was black haired and looked like she was bored. The other looked overly happy. Azula sat down at the table; it appeared to be a meeting.

"I have come to understand that in the two weeks we have held this city nearly 150 of our soldiers have been killed, and it is all the work of one man." She said coolly but you could hear the anger in her voice.

"Yes only one has survived his assaults, he is in recovery right now."

"What did he have to say?"

"He wore a mask but he could tell by the voice he wasn't much older than you, maybe your brother's age. He also isn't a bender but he is able to kill by throwing needles, and he cut off general Shao's bending by attacking his pressure points."

"Hey that's my fighting style." Pouted Ty Lee "And he stole Mai's style too."

"It does sound like your fighting style." Pondered Azula. "Was there anything else?"

"He had a message for your father. He said someone named Kurai would pay for his crimes. Do you know who this is?" asked the soldier. Ty Lee squealed

"Who could possibly want to hurt Sifu Kurai, he was the greatest and cutest teacher at the academy for girls." Piped Ty Lee.

"I will pass the message onto Kurai but now onto this Demon of the Twilight; how to draw him out." said Azula

"Lady Azula if I may suggest something, he seems to be trying to drive us out, perhaps if we threaten King Bumi, which will defiantly draw him out."

"Excellent idea." Now leave my friends and I have something to discuss." All the soldiers left leaving only Azula, Ty Lee and Mai.

"So what do you think Azula do you want to face this guy, I just want to know how he knows Sifu Kurai." Asked Ty Lee doing a head stand.

"But do we really want to get rid of him, I mean he has made this city interesting. Personally I would like to meet him just to see how good he is. It is one thing to take out common soldiers but what about elites." Said Mai. Azula walked over to the window and stuck her head out. Kumori sitting right above her. He could have easily stuck a needle into her neck, her death would have been a huge blow to Ozai, but he didn't for two reasons. He only killed those who deserved it; the soldiers he killed were brutes who picked on civilians. He could tell she was cruel but something like that was beneath her. The second was a thought that came into his head the moment he saw her up close.

_A rose with thorns. _He thought suddenly. _Beautiful and dangerous. _But then mentally kicked himself for that thought. It was then that Kumori decided to leave and he quietly jumped away from the roof and into the night. Seconds later Azula just looked above her and gave a knowing smirk before pulling her head back inside.

"I have a plan. But first I must send a letter." And Azula left the room. The next day it was announced that in one week King Bumi would be executed for war crimes.

**The Great Divide**

Deep within a hidden part of a valley a man in red and black Fire Nation armor complete with skull mask. Cold blue eyes that shined like diamonds stared from behind. He wore a black cloak with red trim, it had the kanji on the back that read Shard. He was looking over his pride and joy, a training field of over one hundred men. They would be key to victory against Ba Sing Se; they were the Fire Nations first and only Earthbender unit.

"General Kurai." Kurai turned to see a soldier running up to him. "A letter from Princess Azula in Omashu." Kurai took the letter and opened it. He smirked behind his mask.

"So Kumori you still hate me, what has it been ten years since we saw each other last saw each other." Came a calm gentle suave voice that could chill to the bone. He closed the letter. "Kazan, Yougan!" to men came up to him dressed in similar armor, one had brown hair and eyes the other had red hair and eyes, but other than that they were identical.

"What do you wish…" said the red eyed Kazan the only Firebender in the unit.

"…General Kurai." Said the brown eyed Yougan; Kazan's Earthbending twin.

"We are heading for Omashu I wish to see how strong Kumori has become. And we'll have some fun with the Order as well." Kurai stomped his bare foot and they were lifted up onto a floating platform of earth and moved to Kurai's Canyon Crawler mounts. (A/N those giant spider things from the Great Divide episode.) They climbed into the saddles and rode up the wall.

* * *

Well that ends this chapter. I came up with bending anomalies because according to Wikkipedia bending is part genetic. So if it is genetic wouldn't there be mutations among the bending gene. Especially if two different types of benders have children. But as I said for the most part Kurai is an Earthbender with a small bit of fire which allows him to control metal and glass. But any way pretty much nothing but action coming up next chapter. Read and review please. 


	3. Slicing Shard

**I do not own Avatar**

**Shadows**

Chapter 3 Slicing Shard

At the gates of Omashu two Fire Nation soldiers stood guard. They looked to see what looked like three giant spiders with riders marching toward the city.

"Canyon Crawlers? They never come this far from the Great Divide." Said the first soldier.

"There are riders on them. Is it possible to tame them?" the three riders came to the gate. The guards stood in front of the gate. "

"I am afraid I can't let you pass without permission from the governor."

"Sir it is obvious that we are…" said Kazan

"…Fire Nation; so let us pass…" said Yougan

"…before you anger our commander."

"And just who is this commander?" asked the second soldier.

"I am General Kurai Kage the Slicing Shard of the West; leader of the Fire Nation's Earthbender unit." Said Kurai

"Like we would have an Earthbender unit. I don't believe you." Kurai jumped down from his mount.

"Actually it doesn't matter if you believe me or not, you see you now know too much. Tell me what your names are?"

"Igi sir."

"Cho sir."

"Good." Kurai only twitched his finger slightly and the two soldiers were sucked under the ground before they could make a sound. Two stones rose from the ground where they stood bearing their names. "I've always believed in giving a proper burial to those who cross me." He turned toward his subordinates. "Take the Crawlers somewhere away from the city they'll draw too much attention. I'll meet you at the palace." And Kurai entered the city.

**With Kumori**

"What do you mean I can't come?" shouted Aang at Kumori. "I have to save Bumi." Kumori sighed.

"Aang the challenge was set to me, they know who you are. I can not risk your life. I am but a small part in this world, but you are the Avatar, if you would die the next cycle is water but it would take too long and it would be too late to stop Ozai." Said Kumori

"Avatar or not you can't just say stay here." Said Katara

"Stay here; there I just said it." Kumori turned his back to them. "King Bumi is to be executed at noon I must get there to stop it."

"Hey don't you walk away from me." Katara made a whip of water and hit Kumori on the back, he turned and with inhuman agility and speed he had his kukri at Katara's throat. Fire shining in his eyes.

"A little advice Miss Katara. It is not wise to sneak attack a member of the Order." Kumori heard the cackle of electricity as a bolt of red lightning passed between the two of them but still closer to Kumori than Katara.

"Kumori enough." Said Kagemaru lightning still sparking. "They are going with you." Kumori started to protest but Kagemaru held out his hand. "You need them to help you. Did you see what I just did; Azula can do that too, this is no run of the mill Firebender. And Shadow Silk while fireproof, waterproof and nearly indestructible. It will not protect you from lightning. In fact if you truly want my opinion let Aang and his friends handle this. Because as you are now you can not win. Now if you were like you used to be you would…"

"No more grandfather; I know how I was and I will never be that way again." Yelled Kumori the torches in the room flared and turned blue for a second before turning normal. Kumori put on his mask and pulled up his hood. "Let us go." And Kumori left the confused looking Gaang. That followed quickly after. Kagemaru sighed.

"Kumori no matter how hard you try you can not deny what you are; I just hope you will realize it before it is too late." Kagemaru sat down on the throne and sat in silence for several minutes. "I do not know how you got in here but know you will not leave alive." Kagemaru opened his eyes to see two men dressed in the cloaks of the Order.

"Well it looks like…" said Kazan throwing off the cloak.

"…We have been found out. But you really should…" said Yougan removing the cloak as well

"…Have changed the password, Thanks to General Kurai…"

"…We got in easily."

"So Kurai has returned to take revenge. Where is he? Or is he afraid to face me?"

"Kurai has gone to deal with…"

"…Kumori but imagine when…"

"…He finds the Avatar, Kurai has always wanted…"

"…To fight an Airbender."

"Kumori! Out of my way before I call every member of the Order in this base to destroy you."

"Do what you wish…"

"…We need the challenge."

"Then you shall parish." And Kagemaru rang the alarm bell next to him and with in seconds Kazan and Yougan were surrounded by 30 members of the Order all of them benders of the three nations.

**With Kumori**

Kumori and the others were near the palace. Kumori was looking through what looked like a miniature telescope.

"Can you see Bumi?" asked Aang.

"I see a metal coffin King Bumi is most likely in there, Azula and her friends are there as well."

"So what's the plan?" asked Sokka

"Okay, Aang you are the only one who can cut the chain on the coffin. Sokka you take Ty Lee."

"Which one's that?" Kumori handed the scope to Sokka.

"The one wearing pink."

"Hey she's kinda cute."

"Give me that!" said Kumori and took the scope back. "Can you focus for a minute, and besides what about Yue?" Sokka suddenly sulked. "Sorry I did not mean to hurt your feelings."

"How did you know about her any way?" asked Katara

"We have members of the Order all over the world, some official some honorary."

"Honorary?" asked Aang

"There are many outside the three families that understand the importance of the balance. King Bumi is one of them; which is why I will save him. Now everyone knows the plan?"

"I free Bumi." Said Aang

"While Sokka and I take care of Ty Lee and Mai." Said Katara

"And leave the princess to Me." Said Kumori smirking behind his mask.

**With Azula**

Azula, Ty Lee and Mai stood in front of the metal coffin.

"You think he'll show up Azula?" asked Mai

"I know he'll come." Said Azula confidently. A shriek was heard and Kuro flew past them The Demon of the Twilight landed on the ground before them and Kuro landed on his shoulder.

"Well he certainly knows how to make an entrance." Said Ty Lee. A panting Sokka and Katara followed seconds later they stood next to him breathing hard.

"You could have…at least waited for a few minutes." Panted Katara

"Yeah we can't jump from rooftop to rooftop." Said Sokka panting as well.

"You could have at least waited a few minutes you ruined my dramatic entrance." Yelled Kumori

"What's this? Too scared to come alone?" asked Azula

"Sorry about this but my friends wanted to come. I would have gladly fought you alone. But you are still my target princess they are just here to keep your friends out of my way."

"You really think you can take me on alone, I am no ordinary Firebender. I am Princess Azula daughter of Ozai the Fire Lord." Azula sent a blast of blue flame at the group. Sokka and Katara scattered. Kumori just stood his ground and wrapped his cloak around him and faced the flame head on. The cloak blocked the fire but the heat was still intense. He unfurled his cloak to be face to face with Azula coming with flaming hands. He ducked aside and jumped back and launched needles from the contraption on his wrist. The needles melted before they reached her from the intense heat.

While this was going on Aang had quietly glided over to the metal coffin.

"Don't worry Bumi I'll get you out of here." Said Aang as he looked into the small window. He gasped. "You're not Bumi!" Aang was launched into the air by a section of earth he landed next to Kumori who was busy grappling with Azula who he had drawn into hand to hand combat. They had been unable to land a decent blow on each other. But something about the way she fought was strangely familiar too him he kept having vague memories that they had fought before. Azula looked at the surprised Aang and smirked.

"Looks like the Avatar found our friend." Said Azula

"Aang what happened?" shouted Kumori

"That wasn't Bumi." Said Aang. The metal coffin burst open a cloaked figure jumped out and landed near them. The second his feet touched the ground the entire building shifted and transformed into diamond. Even with the mask over his face Kumori saw the cold crystal blue eyes behind the mask. Eyes he knew all too well.

"Kurai!" said Kumori, he quickly launched needles but they stopped in midair. Kumori felt a tugging as all of the needles on his person and even his scope and kukris were taken before being bended into a puddle of metal.

"Now there won't be any need for toys will there." Kurai removed the mask and took of the helmet. Showing a very pretty face, if it weren't for the voice you might have thought he was a she. He had long black hair that was shoulder length; a topknot braid adorned his head. He looked to see Kumori starring at him in shock. "Shocked by my appearance, well it has been 10 years since we've last seen each other, and I always did take after mother isn't that right little brother."

"You are not my brother Kurai, not since you betrayed us and especially since you killed mom and dad!" Kumori charged toward him. "I will kill you." Kurai just looked at him and smirked slightly, this small movement was enough to make a spike of crystal rise up in front of him blocking his path.

"Now, now it's not nice to disappoint a girl, Azula still wants you all to herself you're a lucky man Kumori."

"Kumori!" said Azula surprised. "I remember that name; you're the little brat who upstaged me by beating me in an Agni Kai when you were five, you could even bend lightning." Blue flame surrounded her hands.

"No offense princess but I have never met you before now, besides I do not bend." Said Kumori.

"What's this? So the great Crystal Blaze has truly lost his will of fire." Said Kurai. "Did my killing mother and father hurt you so much? Well you should know they deserved it, they couldn't even fight back, no matter how much I prodded them they couldn't bring themselves to fight their son."

"Shut up, I will never use the element that corrupted you and killed my parents; I will never bend again."

"Then I shall make you." Kurai raised his hand and countless diamond shards rose into the air and hovered in the air in front of him. "Marvelous isn't it. I have mastered Earthbending to its limits. I can bend with only the smallest movements. Imagine if I were to move my whole arm. Oh I know something like this." Kurai pointed at Kumori the shards flew at him. "Shadow Silk won't save you now."

"But I can." Shouted Aang jumping in between them blowing the shards away and back at Kurai. Kurai didn't even move as the shards hit him. They pierced his cloak and armor and even hit his unprotected face but his skin showed no damage.

"Oh I completely forgot about you Avatar Aang. I was too busy catching up with my little brother. But no harm done." Said Kurai, two oofs were heard as Katara and Sokka landed next to Kumori and Aang. Mai and Ty Lee stood next to Azula. "Looks like you friends are pathetic Avatar, I heard such good things about the Water Tribe girl; she even bested Zuko."

"Anyone can best Zuko Sifu Kurai." Said Azula full of pride

"Right you are Princess."

"What are you doing here Kurai, you know just as well as I do I can tell how good a fighter someone is just by looking at them. You could have killed us all long ago." Yelled Kumori

"If you must know I'm waiting."

"For what?" the Earth began to shake and pillar of rock shot up next to the building, Kazan and Yougan standing atop it. A man was slung over Kazan's shoulder.

"We have brought…" said Kazan

"…Him General Kurai." Said Yougan, the tower moved to the building and stood next to Kurai.

"This is what I have been waiting for Kumori." Kazan threw the man to the ground where he slid across the diamond surface stopping a few feet in front of them. Kumori's eyes widened behind his mask.

"Grandfather!" Kumori ran to him. Kagemaru was burned and bruised. His one eye was swollen shut.

"Kumori." He groaned

"I am here grandfather." Kagemaru sat up struggling the whole way. "Stay down please." Kagemaru gripped Kumori's shoulder tightly fear showing on his eyes.

"Run Kumori they destroyed the base, run before it is too late. All dead." He said worrying. His grip on Kumori's shoulder slackened and he fell back his eyes lifeless. Kumori slipped off his mask and pulled back his hood.

"Grandfather." Kumori shut his eyes tightly tears flowing from them. He clenched his fist blue flame forming around it.

"Yes let your rage burn, seer me with you hate, let loose your anger and strike me with your flame. The Crystal Blaze shines again." Said Kurai enjoying the sight in front of him. Kumori got to his feet his eyes blazing the flame around his hand dissipated.

"No! I know that in order to beat you I will have to break my vow and Firebend. But I will not do it because you told me to." Kumori ran at Kurai. Azula stood in his path. She shot a blast of flame Kumori blocked with his cloak. "OUT OF MY WAY!" Kumori ran into her taking her completely by surprise and with a sharp jab to her hip rendered one of her legs useless and she fell to the ground. He reached Kurai and raised his fist, he saw him smirk and his eyes widened in realization but it was too late to stop the punch. Kumori hit Kurai square between the eyes, the crack of bones was heard but they were not Kurai's. Kumori reeled back holding his bleeding knuckles.

"Did you forget the diamond shards that bounced harmlessly off of me? That is how strong I have become; I have formed over my skin the thinnest level of diamond possible, thin enough to be pliable so I can move, but still just as hard." Kurai twitched his finger and a shard of diamond moved to his hand. Now show me your fire." He slashed towards Kumori's face Kumori only had time to back away slightly as the shard sliced him over his right eye. His slight evasion saved his sight but left a long slash over his right eye. Kumori fell back on the ground holding his eye. Kurai picked up Kumori by the collar of his shirt and brought him to eye level. "Will you still not use your fire?"

"I will not do want you? I will Firebend but only when you stop ordering me to." Kurai threw Kumori away and he landed next Aang and friends. He looked up into Aang's eyes. "I tried." He said with tears flowing before he passed out.

"Pitiful little brother you're a disgrace to the name Kage, you refuse to use the gift of fire while I am stuck with lowly earth." Kurai turned around. "Kazan, Yougan let's go; we're done here, I want nothing to do with this failure, he doesn't even deserve for me to kill him." They all rose up on a platform of earth and began to float away. Aang ran to chase after them.

"Aang wait!" called Katara. "I know you want to stop them but we need to help Kumori first.

"Alright." Aang reached into his pocket and blew a whistle and minutes later a giant bison flew down and Sokka and Aang helped lift Kumori onto it.

**Later**

Kumori opened his eyes; it hurt to open his right one. He looked up and saw the sky above him. It was moving. He sat up and immediately got a headache.

"You're awake." He looked over and saw Katara sitting nearby. Aang and Sokka were asleep. "I healed your hand, but I didn't want to risk hurting your eye, but I can still heal it if you want." Kumori felt the cut starting an inch above his eye and ending at the top of his cheek.

"No, I will not heal it until my brother is defeated. Where am I anyway?"

"On Appa our flying bison, we felt it was best to get out of Omashu while we could."

"But grandfather, the base. I need supplies and Kuro." As if on cue the crow-bat landed on his shoulder.

"He followed us here, we went back to the base it was destroyed we got what little we could, we found this in your grandfather's chamber." She handed him a box and inside were two kukris and two dozen needles.

"These were grandfather's kukris, I'll cherish them forever." Holding the blades carefully.

"I'm sorry we couldn't stay and give your grandfather a proper burial but we had to leave."

"I know." Kumori put the blades back in the box and lay back down and fell back asleep.

**Omashu**

Azula sat in her bed her leg still useless. She was staring at the Oni mask in her hands.

"He beat me again. And he doesn't even remember the first time. But next time I won't get caught by surprise. I will be perfect, I will be the best. Besides I'll get you back for what you did all those years ago." She put the mask on the table and huffed. "Just as soon as I can move my goddamn leg."

* * *

Well I'm done, so Kumori is a Bender. And what happened between him and Azula when he was 5? I'll try to update soon. And the reason I didn't do Kazan and Yougan's fight is because I want to keep their power a mystery. 


	4. The Demon Meets the Spirit

**I do not own Avatar**

**Shadows**

Chapter 4 The Demon meets the Spirit

Kumori woke up again this time he was on the ground. He looked up and over to see Aang and Katara practicing Waterbending in a lake. Sokka was trying but failing to light a fire. Kumori got to his feet, he was a little stiff but was in perfect health. He walked over to Sokka.

"You mind if I try?" asked Kumori, Sokka jumped up scared.

"Jeez can't you make noise when you walk like a normal person?" screamed Sokka, this got the attention of Katara and Aang.

"Sorry but I was trained in stealth since I could walk, and I can not turn it off."

"Hey Kumori!" called Aang air scooting over to him. "You're up."

"A simply astounding observation I would have never realized it." Aang just looked confused. "I guess sarcasm is lost on you." Kumori turned to face the fire. "Okay I am just lighting a fire a simple task." He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He raised a palm toward the fire pit.

"What are you doing?" Kumori's concentration broken he let out an errant blast of blue flame. But upon contact with the ground the flame became blue crystal.

"Whoa!" gasped Katara as she stooped down to pick up the crystal. "It's beautiful."

"Wait be careful!" said Kumori

"Ow." Katara brought her hand back. "It cut me." She held her finger. "It burns."

"Such is the mystery of crystal fire." He held his hand over it and it turned back into flame and he formed it into a ball and made a perfectly smooth sphere. "Here it will not hurt you." he held out the sphere, Katara took it.

"It's cool."

"Yes crystal fire is also known as frozen flame it does not burn except when it cuts. Do not ask me why it just does."

"So you can bend the crystal flame?" asked Sokka

"Yes and no. Once it is in its crystal state the most I can do is revert it back to normal fire." And with that he changed the remaining crystal fire except for the sphere in Katara's hand back to fire and lit the campfire. "You can keep that Katara it might be useful. But try to keep it away from fire."

"Why?" she asked.

"I can show you." Kumori made a small ball of crystal. "Kuro." The crow-bat took the crystal and flew into the air. "Release." Kuro dropped the crystal and flew away. Kumori sent a small spark of flame, when the flame came in contact with the crystal it exploded with a blast of fire about a foot in diameter. "Imagine if I used a bigger crystal."

"That was amazing!" shouted Aang. "So that's how you got the name the Crystal Blaze. Wait if you're the Crystal Blaze that makes Kurai your brother." A loud smack was heard as Sokka hit his forehead.

"Gee Aang and all that "it's good to see you little brother." Stuff Kurai said didn't mean anything." Said Sokka sarcastically.

"Oh yeah." Laughed Aang. "But anyway Kumori when are you going to teach me Firebending?"

"I do not remember agreeing to that, besides I have to train myself. This is the first I have willingly used Firebending in two years and I am rusty."

"Rusty? But all that was really good."

"Please that is all second nature to me, Firebending has been drilled into me since I was two. I was as strictly trained if not more so than Azula. The only reason I beat her was because I caught her by surprise. As of right now my only true advantage is my Crystal Fire. Well that and the fact I know the four bending martial arts."

"Even Airbending?"

"Yeah Ba Gua was one my favorites." (A/N To those who haven't seen the creating the legend commercial. That is the martial art that Airbending is based off of.) "I know them all Northern Shaolin (Fire), Tai Chi (Water), Hung Gar (Earth) and many other variations. We thought if we knew every style we would better be able to fight any opponent."

"If you know the Airbender style then are there any Airbenders in the Order?"

"No, but it is my belief Airbending never died out. I believe there have many people born over the years with the capacity to Airbend there just has not been a master to teach them. So with your return the Air Nomads should return as well."

"So you're saying I should start taking on students."

"Perhaps after you defeat Ozai but in order to do that you have to learn Firebending. So let us get started."

"With what?" Kumori sighed

"With teaching you Firebending." He led Aang a little bit a ways from the group. "There this should be enough space. If our contacts were correct you learned some of the basics from Jeong Jeong. So I will not have to go through breathing exercises too much."

"How did you know about him?"

"The Order is all over, we have had our eye on you since the beginning. Now do you want to Firebend or not?"

"Yes teach me please."

"Alright now this exercise is familiar to you but it is essential in learning control." Kumori picked a leaf off a flower and set the center on fire. "Keep the leaf from burning." And he handed it to Aang the leaf. Aang looked disappointed but took the leaf and started concentrating. Kumori sat down on the ground and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"Kumori can I…"

"Here." Said Kumori holding up another leaf. "Try to last longer than five seconds."

"How did you know?" asked Aang curiously. Kumori put out the burning leaf.

"My father once told me that if anyone was born to bend it was Kurai and I. Kurai can bend earth with little movement. I am the same with fire. I can sense all fire in a mile radius if I concentrate hard enough I can even sense other Firebenders if I desire. Now keep trying."

"Why do I need to focus so much, most Firebenders just blast out fire that doesn't require focus?"

"Which is why they are weak." Kumori stood. "True strength comes from absolute focus and a calm mind. Stand back please." Kumori stood up and took a deep breath and focused his energy. He extended his index and middle finger on each hand. "This is the peak of Firebending and you must have perfect focus to pull it off." White lightning cackled at his fingertips, he brought them together and combined the energy and with his right hand sent a blast of lightning at a tree which splintered from the strike."

"Whoa I didn't know you could bend lightning."

"I do not bend the lightning I simply guide it, you must separate the positive and negative energy in your body into one hand each then combine and release it."

"Oh teach me please." Asked Aang

"First you must learn focus, so let us just practice meditation and breath control for now because at the rate you are going will be out of leaves soon. So sit down and breathe." Aang was about to protest. "Do you wish to not learn?" Aang sighed and sat down and began to meditate. Kumori fell into meditation as well he began to sense the fire around him. The trace potential of Firebending within Aang, the fire back at the camp, the crystal fire in Katara's bag; he extended his range outward feeling any heat source. About a half mile away he felt another campfire he sensed the people around it which meant they were Firebenders.

_Firebenders. _Thought Kumori. _Two of them. _Kumori focused on their presence and saw them in his minds eye. _It can not be they are here; I have always wanted to meet him._

"Aang stay here and keep meditating, after an hour head back to camp I shall see you later. I have some business to take care of, do not wait up if I do not come back tonight I will meet up with you eventually."

"Where are you going?"

"To meet with a legend." Kumori whistled and Kuro flew down on his shoulder. "Goodbye." And Kumori raced off into the woods.

**Camp a half mile away**

Two people were sitting around the campfire. One was an older man the other was a boy with a large burn scar on his face.

"Zuko is the tea almost ready?" asked the old man

"No it isn't and how can you only care about tea? We're in the middle of nowhere and we haven't had a sign of the Avatar in days." Screamed Zuko

"Calm down Zuko even if you could capture the Avatar your father will not accept you." The older man was silent for a moment. "Zuko put on some more tea we do not want our guest to go thirsty." Kumori paled in his hiding spot.

_There is no way he could notice me; I guess the Dragon of the West is more perceptive than I thought. _Thought Kumori

"Uncle what are you talking about?" asked Zuko

"When the light of hope shines a shadow will be cast, and when the light goes out the shadows will fade, and when the shadows fade darkness has consumed." Said Iroh

_He knows our creed but Kurai could have easily told him it but even if he knew I was here how would he know I am a member of the Order._

"It is all right you must know we are no longer with the Fire Nation and I knew that creed long before Kurai joined our ranks."

"Uncle who are you talking to?" asked Zuko

"Our guest." Said Iroh pointing into the trees. "You better come out before the tea is ready or you will not have any."

"There's someone there, come out before I burn you out!" shouted Zuko fire wreathing his hands. A chuckle was heard as Kumori dropped from a hiding spot in a tree.

"Such rage there is no place for that in Firebending." Said Kumori hiding his face under the hood of his cloak.

"Who are you? Quit hiding behind your cloak."

"Did your uncle not say I was a guest? It is rude to demand things of a guest and as for hiding in my cloak I have heard you have a penchant for hiding behind a mask or so the contacts say." Zuko just glared at him.

"Zuko calm yourself there is no need for a fight." Said Iroh

"Besides you could not touch me." Laughed Kumori. Zuko couldn't take it any more and he drew his broadswords and ran at Kumori. Kumori sighed and drew his kukris. He parried Zuko's swords and pushed him to the side and then did the most ingenious battle tactic the world has ever seen; he tripped Zuko who promptly fell into a tree.

"You'll pay for that." Zuko turned around only to have the blade of a kukri at his throat.

"I am not here to fight or I could have attacked a long time ago." Zuko growled but relented, Kumori pulled the blade back and sat down by the fire.

"So what brings a member of the Order of Shadows out here?" asked Iroh handing Kumori a cup of tea.

"I was meditating and I felt the auras of Firebenders when I focused on you I saw you in my minds eye I recognized you and I have always wanted to meet the Dragon of the West." Said Kumori sipping the tea. "But I must know, it is one thing to sense my presence but how did you know I was member of the Order?"

"Only those in the Order are that stealthy but you do not need to keep your face covered."

"Sorry force of habit." Kumori pulled back his hood.

"Karasu!" said Iroh

"You knew my father?"

"Kumori? Well I'll be I haven't seen you since you were knee high to a grasshopper-rat."

"You know this kid?" asked Zuko

"You know me?"

"Zuko I am surprised you do not remember Kumori after all he beat Azula."

"Not this again, first Azula says I beat her now you I do not remember any of this."

"When did you meet Azula?" asked Zuko

"In Omashu, if I had not surprised her I would not have won."

"You always used surprise to beat her, but it is understandable that neither of you would not remember it you were so young only about five which would have made Azula around four." Said Iroh

"Then why does she remember when I do not?"

"Because Ozai never let her forget, the fact that she lost an Agni Kai to you upset him greatly."

"But why was I fighting her?"

"To prove your worth to Ozai and Azulon." Iroh looked to see Kumori confused. "Tell me do you know about the Kage family before Kurai betrayed you.

"We were an important Fire Nation family."

"No you were more than important the Kages were one of the noble families of the Fire Nation and a you know alliances within noble families are prepared years in advanced had Kurai not betrayed you as of right now you and Azula would be married. You were fighting to prove you were worthy to be Azula's betrothed." Iroh laughed. "I guess you got lucky eh Kumori. Kumori?" Iroh looked to see Kumori staring blankly forward. "Are you all right?" Kumori's eyes rolled back as he passed out. "Looks like it was too much for him Zuko. Zuko?" he looked to see Zuko passed out as well. Iroh shrugged. "Oh well I could use a nap as well." And he leaned against the tree and fell asleep.

* * *

Well that ends it this time; this seemed like a good spot to end it. Next time while Kumori is passed out he remembers the events Azula and Iroh told him about. So it's flashback time. 


End file.
